Oblivious: Overflow(A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: When Cody and Jadon help out Steve and Danny at a Women's Self Defense Seminar they get a chance to witness McGarrett-itis up close.


_Mari-THANK YOU SO MUCH for allowing me to write another chapter in the AMAZING Oblivious storyline. Your stories were what first drew me to this fandom and emboldened me to post my first H50 fic and they will always have a special place in my heart._

 _Ilna-thanks for the extra help on this one. YOU'RE THE BEST!_

 _Sandy-what can I say, you just get me._

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are AWESOME! Your support and encouragement mean the world to me. I'm embarrassingly behind on replying to your reviews but please know that every single one is read and appreciated._

* * *

 **Oblivious: Overflow (1/1)**

 **Kokokahi YWCA**

 **Saturday 8:40 A.M.**

It was a warm, sunny Saturday morning as Cody carefully eased Steve's truck into the reserved spot next to Danny's Camaro in the congested parking lot of the Kokokahi YWCA and turned off the engine.

The third Saturday morning of every month was set aside for a Women's Self-Defense Workshop and this month it was Steve's turn to lead the class. He rotated the duty with five other instructors, including Catherine, so he only actually taught twice a year though the group met monthly to ensure they were offering the most up-to-date techniques available. He was very serious about the opportunity to help women learn skills that might ultimately save their lives and put quite a bit of planning into each class.

When he casually mentioned the workshop to Cody a few days earlier during a discussion about weekend plans the teenager said it sounded cool and offered to help. Since he could always use a hand tracking the students' progress as they made their way through the various skills required to achieve a certificate of completion for the class Steve immediately accepted the offer. Cody seemed excited to pitch in and Steve was happy to see the young man show an interest in getting involved in the community.

When Cody called the next day and asked if Jadon could come as well Steve said yes and assured him the more the merrier. Steve picked the boys up early and treated them to breakfast at Rainbow before heading across the island.

"I can still can't believe SuperSEAL lets you drive all the time," Jadon grumbled from the back seat. "This is a nice ride. Be a shame if it got scratched."

Steve smirked at Cody who rolled his eyes as he pulled the keys from the ignition and held them out towards Steve.

"You hold on to them." Steve waved him off. "As a matter of fact, can you hold my phone, too, please? If HPD calls during class don't worry about it. If it's important they'll call Danny's phone."

"Ok," Cody replied as he deposited Steve's phone in his hoodie pocket along with the keys.

"If it's Catherine, though, answer it and make sure everything is ok," Steve instructed. "If it's an emergency go ahead and interrupt me right away."

Cody nodded intently. There was something about being trusted to deal with Steve's phone, even for a few hours, that made him feel proud in a way that nothing else ever had.

They gathered their things and exited the truck. Steve looked around and didn't see Danny so he figured his partner must be waiting inside. Danny always offered to come along and help handle the registration paperwork before class and the course completion paperwork afterwards. Like Steve, he thought the class offered a valuable service and was always more than happy to lend a hand.

As Steve, Cody and Jadon entered the building's lobby they saw it was crowded with about fifty women in sweats and workout gear. Some were gathered in small groups talking and others were stretching against any flat surface they could find.

Steve quickly spotted Danny leaning against the wall next to a table outside the gym doors where Y personnel were checking in registered participants. He was talking to Keilani Okoua, the executive director of the Y and the driving force behind the monthly classes.

Her mother was murdered walking across a dark parking lot after working second shift at a local factory when she was barely a teenager. In the ensuing years the grieving young woman found solace in the self-defense classes she took over and over hoping to put herself in a stronger position than her mother had been in if she was ever attacked.

When she was appointed to a management position at the YWCA one of her first tasks was to bring those classes to the women of the island and help them acquire the tools they needed to defend themselves.

As they followed Steve across the lobby, past the smiling receptionist, Cody and Jadon noted a soft murmur passing through the crowd as almost every eye in the room tracked his progress.

"Looks like we have a full house today," he noted happily as he reached the table.

Keilani gave Danny a knowing smile. "We always do when it's your month to teach the class, Commander," she smiled. "In fact, we have a waiting list."

Steve met Keilani and her husband Lono at a fundraiser at the Governor's Mansion his first month on the island. After hearing some of her ideas for programs to help the community Steve offered to help in any way he could and he'd been volunteering his time on various projects ever since.

Keilani often joked she could triple the size of the classes in the months when Commander McGarrett taught and still have a waiting list. She was well acquainted with McGarrett-itis, as Detective Williams called it. Even though she was old enough to be Steve's mother she had to admit she had a little touch of it herself. The difference was she recognized how disinterested the handsome head of Five-0 was in anyone other than his lovely girlfriend and she thought it was very sweet.

"That's everyone," the fresh faced young Y worker smiled as she checked off the last name on the registration sheet.

"OK then ladies, looks like we're ready to get started," Steve smiled at the assembled group.

As soon as the gym doors opened the women rushed into the room, jockeying for position, each trying to stake out a spot near the front where the teacher stood.

Danny was forced to step back to avoid being pushed into the room by the movement of the crowd. He shook his head and turned to Cody and Jadon. "You boys wanna help me move this table into the gym, please? Time to get started."

* * *

Danny, Jadon and Cody sat at a long banquet-style table in the back of the room, registration paperwork spread out in front of them, diligently keeping track of the students' progress as Steve demonstrated each new maneuver in the front of class with Keilani playing the role of attacker.

After each careful and thorough demonstration, both in slow motion and in real time, he made his way around the room giving individual instruction where necessary and watching closely as each woman practiced the new move with on her partner. When he was satisfied they'd mastered it he called out the number on their nametag and Danny, Cody or Jadon marked it on the appropriate registration sheet.

More than once they watched as one of the students side-stepped her partner in an effort to get a little "hands on" practice with Steve. Each and every time he offered encouraging words as he deftly redirected the woman's attention back to the task at hand, and to her partner, and moved on.

"Is this a class or a club?" Jadon asked as he watched yet another woman attempt to get Steve's attention.

"Most of the women are serious about learning," Danny answered sincerely. "But there's always a few…"

"Remember," Steve reminded the students, "the skills you're learning here might save your life someday. It's important to take them seriously."

Cody took note of the way Steve constantly kept the class focused on the task at hand. As he demonstrated each new move he talked about the circumstances in which it would work best. If the attacker came from behind or in front, if they were tall or short, if it was one person or multiple assailants.

He took it seriously and he wanted them to do the same.

Three hours later they wrapped up the final skill and the students made their way to the back of the room to retrieve their registration paper that now had initials beside every skill they'd mastered. Those who had satisfactorily completed all tasks now needed to get their paper signed by the instructor and they could then turn it in to receive their certificate.

Several of the women primped in the large floor to ceiling mirrors on the far wall as they waited their turn to talk to Steve. Cody sat in the back of the room watching the whole scene unfold with Jadon and Danny.

"I tell you what, D-Dawg, I need to get myself in front of a self-defense class," Jadon said as he watched another woman openly flirt with Steve.

"You do, do you?" Danny laughed.

"I most definitely do." Jadon sat up straighter.

"If you were the teacher the only people who would come would be your mom and the ladies from her church," Cody teased.

"You act like I don't got any game," Jadon scoffed as he checked himself in the mirror.

"You don't," Cody smiled.

"Well," Jadon conceded, "that may have been the case in the past … but not anymore."

"You found your game?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Not yet. But it's on the way," Jadon said confidently as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm gonna ask SuperSEAL for some pointers. From where I'm sittin' it looks like he got game to spare."

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Danny said. "Observe. Some of these women are clearly attracted to Steve … there's no denying that … but look at him … he doesn't even notice."

"Wait … you sayin' that's not his signature move?" Jadon asked incredulously, sitting forward, elbows on knees. "He's not just actin' all bored so the ladies will dig him even more?"

"Nope," Danny nodded. "That's 100% genuine. He doesn't even notice."

"Then maybe _he_ could use some lessons from _me_." Jadon puffed out his chest. "I know how to tell when I got a lady's attention."

"Is that so?" Danny chuckled.

"He doesn't notice because he's not looking for some quick hook up," Cody jumped in. "He has Catherine. He loves her."

"I know that," Jadon responded. "I got eyes. I seen 'em together. But when she ain't around … you know … a little look but don't touch with an interested lady … ain't nothin' wrong with that, right?"

"Not for Steve," Danny smiled. "Even when Catherine was stationed overseas and they didn't see each other for months at a time, he still didn't notice other women coming on to him."

"It's a shame," Jadon sighed. "That's a lot of wasted game."

* * *

Cody watched warily as Steve approached the table with a very attractive red-headed woman, who had blatantly come on to him a number of times during class, in tow. They stopped directly in front of Danny then Steve took a sizable step to his left.

"You can give Detective Williams your signed paperwork and he'll see you get your certificate of completion in the mail."

Danny smiled broadly. "Excellent work out there today. Just let me make sure I have your correct address so we can ..."

The woman dropped her paper on the table in front of Danny with barely a look and stepped towards Steve.

"Aw snap. That was cold. She acted like you wasn't even here." Jadon shook his head ruefully as he whispered to Danny.

"You're sitting right beside me," Danny smirked. "I didn't see her noticing you either."

Steve started to walk away but was stopped by the redhead's hand on his arm. "Commander McGarrett, you've been such a big help. If I have any questions would it be ok for me to call you?"

Cody noticed Steve stiffen slightly then shift, dislodging the woman's hand from his arm.

"You did really well," he glanced at her name tag, "Marissa. I'm sure you'll be fine.

Jadon continued to watch in amazement. "My mama and her church friends would not approve of her throwin' herself at a man like that. Still … you gotta admit … she's a fine lookin' woman."

Danny nodded his acknowledgement.

"Do you think she even notices SuperSEAL ain't givin' her the time of day?"

"If she does it isn't stopping her," Danny smiled.

"Maybe she thinks redheads just ain't his thing," Jadon suggested. "The way she acting though she probably be willing to hit the beauty parlor for a dye job if that would help."

Danny chuckled. "You might be right about that."

"I mean come on now … he lookin' at her the way I look at my Spanish teacher, Senora Alves. And she's old. And has a mole on her nose."

"Maybe we could arrange for some _private_ tutoring," Marissa purred as she pulled her business card from her pocket. She grasped Steve's wrist and before he could pull away pressed the lavender scented card into his palm.

Cody scowled at the woman's relentless come ons.

"I don't think so," Steve said as he stepped out of her reach. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some other students to take care of."

"Maybe I could wait for you and we could talk more over coffee," Marissa suggested.

"No," Steve said firmly. "That won't be possible. Just call the Y if you have any questions. And remember they have a course the third Saturday of every month. You can come in anytime you want for a refresher."

"Oh … will _you_ be teaching the class next month?" Marissa smiled seductively.

"No," Steve shook his head. "I'm only here twice a year. Actually my girlfriend Catherine will be teaching the class next month."

Marissa visibly deflated as Steve turned around and walked away. She turned back towards Danny with a frown.

"Do you have everything you need?" she huffed.

"Just let me make sure I have your correct address," Danny grinned innocently said as Marissa fumed.

Cody smiled to himself as he watched Steve veer slightly to the right and drop Marissa's business card into the garbage can before approaching a waiting group of women. As he held out his hand for their enrollment papers several of them began to giggle and twirl their hair.

"Ok now … is there a camera somewhere?" Jadon looked around suspiciously. "Are we on tv? Are all these ladies actresses?"

"No," Danny laughed. "You're just getting your first up close look at McGarrett-itis."

"McGarre … what?" Jadon's eyes drifted back to Steve who was checking the women's paperwork before signing each form, not even noticing their hair flips and blinding smiles.

"McGarrett-itis. It's a condition that affects mostly women… though some men as well. They get within 100 yards of Steve and they get silly and love-struck."

"Unbelievable," Cody said indignantly as one of the women leaned forward and brazenly slipped a piece of paper in the pocket of Steve's sweat pants.

"If you're gonna be out in public with Steve it's something you just gotta get used to," Danny shrugged.

"I'm just tryin' to figure out how to get in line for his overflow," Jadon whistled softly.

Cody watched as Steve signed the last of the papers and pointed the women towards the table where he was sitting with Danny and Jadon.

As the women walked away he fished the paper out of his pocket, wadded it up, and tossed it towards the garbage can.

'Nothing but net,' Cody thought to himself with a smile.

As they finished up with the last of the students Jadon looked incredulously at Danny. "Ok you're gonna have to help me with this, D-Dawg."

Danny smiled. "What do you mean, All Day J?"

Jadon beamed at Danny's use of his self-assigned nickname. "There was an … assortment … of fine looking women here today makin' it pretty clear to SuperSEAL that they were open to a little after class tutoring if you get my drift."

"He gets your drift." Cody rolled his eyes.

"There were blondes, brunettes, a redhead, short, tall, every color in the rainbow."

"Yes, there were," Danny agreed.

"And he acted like he was dealing with the lunch ladies. I mean if that was me I'd be, like, not knowing which fine lady to talk to first."

"You have enough trouble just getting one to talk to you," Cody teased.

"I know that," Jadon acknowledged. "That's why I need SuperSEAL to give me some pointers."

Suddenly Steve's phone buzzed in Cody's pocket with an incoming call. He pulled it out and saw the call was from Catherine.

"Catherine's on the phone," he called to Steve who was in the process of wrapping things up with Keilani Okoua,

Steve's face split into a wide grin.

"Answer it and tell her I'll be right there."

"First reaction I seen him have to a woman all day and she's not even here in person ... she's on the phone," Jadon shook his head ruefully. "So much wasted opportunity."

"Hi Catherine. It's Cody," he said with a smile as he connected the call. "Steve's finishing up but he'll be right here."

* * *

 **Allens' Apartment**

 **Saturday 9:30 P.M.**

"So did you have fun today," Jenna asked as she and Cody sat in the living room talking after the other children were tucked into bed. It was the first chance they'd had to discuss the day since Cody got home mid-afternoon.

As soon as he came through the door Jacob recruited him to help with a puzzle and when he was done with that Casey and Dylan asked him to shoot hoops with them. When he came back from the basketball court he helped Kaitlyn with a collage she was working on while Jenna started dinner.

"It was … interesting," Cody replied thoughtfully.

Jenna had the feeling her oldest son had had something on his mind. He was distracted during dinner and offered to clean up all by himself, sending his younger siblings off to play. That was something he often did when he wanted some time alone to think.

"Is everything ok," she asked. "Did something happen at the workshop?"

"No, it was nothing like that," Cody assured her. "The class was great. In fact, I think it would be a good idea for you to think about taking it. And Casey and Kaitlyn when they get a little older. I mean … I hope you never need it but it's good to know how to defend yourself."

"I just might do that once we get moved," Jenna smiled softly. "I'll call Catherine and Steve and get the details."

"At least you'd know how to behave," Cody grumbled.

Jenna looked confused. "Well, thank you … but … I ask again … did something happen today?"

Cody studied the carpet.

"There were a lot of women there."

"And?"

Cody was still trying to figure out exactly why the women's behavior bothered him so much.

"Well some of them were … I guess you could say coming on to Steve." Cody met his mother's eyes. "Like they were making it really obvious, Mom. Touching his arm, sticking phone numbers in his pockets and asking to meet him after class."

"That was pretty brazen." Jenna watched closely, attempting to assess Cody's reaction to the events of the day.

"Jadon was impressed."

"I'll bet."

"But you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"It's like Steve … he barely noticed them. I mean … it's like he didn't get what they were trying to do. Detective Williams … er, Danny … says he's oblivious."

Jenna smiled and Cody continued.

"He wasn't mean to them or anything. And he didn't try to hurt their feelings. He just … didn't even act like he noticed."

Jenna smiled. "Steve's a good man."

When Five-0 first expressed an interest in spending time with her kids Jenna asked around and heard nothing but glowing reports about the team.

Still she was wary.

Her kids had been through so much and had been hurt too many times in the past and she worried they wouldn't be able to take another disappointment or letdown.

Cody was at such an impressionable age when it came to girls and relationships. Jenna was beyond thrilled he had such a good and decent man, who respected women and was in a strong, healthy relationship, to look up to and learn from.

She hoped Cody would always feel comfortable coming to her to talk about girls but she was glad he had a man in his life to talk to as well. Some things a boy just doesn't want to discuss with his mother.

"Yeah, he is," Cody said remembering how Steve's face lit up at the mere mention of Catherine's name. "He really is."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
